1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for providing an alarm when a change in the force applied to a foot exceeds a preset threshold value, and, more particularly, to such apparatus operated by a transducer placed in an insole placed, for example, in an insole of the user's shoe.
2. Background Information
In many instances, it is necessary for an individual to limit the pressure (actually, the force) exerted on one of his feet during walking. For example, such a limitation must be achieved after a broken bone is set or after various types of surgical procedures. There are many devices which are used to facilitate limiting the force placed on a foot during walking, such as crutches, walkers, and canes. However, the person using such a device generally has no effective feedback indicating whether he is allowing too much force be applied through his foot. In many cases, further damage can be done to an injured area, or the healing process can be delayed, by applying a force to the foot which is substantially lower than the force sufficient to cause pain.
Therefore, what is needed is a device measuring the force applied to a human foot and providing an alarm when this force exceeds a preset limit value.